According to You
by Anime-GuardianAngel
Summary: Lettuce is insulted by a jerk. Zakuro takes matters into her own hands and decides to help Lettuce realize the truth. Contains LxOC, IxM sadly , and at least one-sided ZxP. Enjoy this song-fic of mine.


**Angel: Yes it's another one-shot of mine. But this time it's for Tokyo Mew Mew. It includes IchigoxMasaya(trust me, I died a little having to write that), LettucexOC, and at least one-sided ZakuroxPai. It's not mentioned if the other returns the same feelings. Anyways, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or _According to You_.**

* * *

><p>"Zakuro are you sure about this?" someone asked. The model, singer, and actress looked over her shoulder to see her manager standing there.<p>

"I'm positive about this," she confirmed. "Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it."

"If you insist," her manager sighed before walking away. At this point, Lettuce walked up to the older Mew, nervously pulling at her knee length dress.

"You don't have to do this Zakuro," Lettuce stuttered. "Just because some guy was mean to me doesn't mean you need to do this."

"Lettuce," the model spoke calmly. "I would do this for any of my friends. Besides, you may end up enjoying yourself." Zakuro adjusted her headset before pulling on her silver boots. "Time to rock this place." The two headed towards the stage, where a lone microphone stood front and center.

"Um, is it too late to switch places?" Lettuce begged.

"Yes," Zakuro firmly replied. "You're going to sing your heart out and tell the world that you're beautiful." The two took up their positions, Zakuro playing guitar and acting as backup vocals while Lettuce was the main singer.

The curtain started to rise, revealing the large crowd that had come. The music started to play. Lettuce gulped nervously before she began to sing.

_"According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
>I can't do anything right<br>According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
>Forever changing my mind"<em>

Lettuce quickly scanned the crowd and saw the other mews cheering her on. Keiichiro and Ryou were even with them. But the one she was looking for wasn't there. Lettuce knew the best thing to do was to keep singing.

_"I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
>Even if it would save my life<br>According to you, according to you"_

Zakuro softly smiled at Lettuce as the green haired girl seemed to lose herself in the song. Sometimes music was the best medicine for a broken heart after all.

_"But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted"<em>

Watching Lettuce from the side of the stage was the one she was looking for. He smiled as she sang her heart out. He knew she was beautiful, he was glad he finally had worked up the courage to prove that jerk wrong about her.

_"Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>So baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you"<em>

No one could have cheered louder than the other Mews. Ichigo smiled at Masaya, knowing in her case, he was the one who accepted her when others would have turned their backs on her. He might have lost his abilities to turn into the Blue Knight, but he was her knight in shining armor.

_"According to you I'm boring, I'm moody  
>And you can't take me any place<br>According to you I suck at telling jokes  
>'Cause I always give it away"<em>

Mint watched in awe as Zakuro played the guitar. She wished that she could have boy troubles so she would get the chance to perform with her idol.

_"I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
>You're the boy who puts up with that<br>According to you, according to you"_

Pudding jumped up and down as the music played. She had never been to a concert before and was clearing enjoying herself almost a little too much.

_"But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted"<em>

Ryou watched as the normally quiet and shy Mew sang up on stage, in front of hundreds of people. He saw her like a little sister, which she practically was due to their age difference. He knew she used to have a crush on him, but that was long ago.

_"Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>So baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you"<em>

Keiichiro smiled at the older Mew. Zakuro didn't show it very often, but she did really care about all of the girls. She was the responsible older sister, the alpha wolf in a way. Ichigo may have been the leader in battle, but outside of battle, it was Zakuro who lead the girls.

_"I need to feel appreciated  
>Like I'm not hated, oh no<br>Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
>It's too bad, you're making me decide"<em>

Lettuce braced herself for the bridge of the song, knowing it would soon end. She shot a quick glance at Zakuro who nodded in assurance. Lettuce took a deep breath before she continued the song.

_"But according to me you're stupid, you're useless  
>You can't do anything right"<em>

Lettuce looked on in surprise as a spot light had fallen on the jerk who had insulted her earlier that week. It lasted throw the whole bridge but disappeared once the chorus began.

_"But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted"<em>

Another spotlight turned on, this time it shown on the boy who was pushed onto the stage. Zakuro looked down as if focusing on her guitar playing, in order to hide her smile.

_"Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>Baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you, you<br>According to you, you"_

The spotlight disappeared when the brown haired boy stopped a few feet from Lettuce, waiting for her to finish. It was refocused on the jerk in the crowd, who was trying to get away from it.

_"According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
>I can't do anything right"<em>

The crowd went wild as the song ended. Lettuce looked at the boy whose green eyes shone with kindness. He smiled at her, causing a light blush to form on her face. He walked towards her and planted a kiss on her lips. The two didn't hear the crowd cheering. They were in their own little world.

Zakuro couldn't help but feel jealous of Lettuce, having her true love with her. The model looked up at the stars, secretly wishing she could see the one who held her heart. It would sound ridiculous to the others but it was true, Zakuro had fallen for Pai, the oldest of the trio of aliens that had once tried to take over Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: Well?<strong>

**Lettuce: *blushing* I-I-It was nice.**

**Angel: Aw, thanks Lettuce.**

**Zakuro: *bursts into room very angry* ANGEL YOU BETTER EXPLAIN WHY YOU USED THAT ENDING!**

**Angel: *gulps* She's really mad... *runs for life* AAAAAAAAAH! ZAKURO LOVES PAI!**

**Zakuro: *chases* THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD FOR TELLING EVERYONE THAT!**

**Lettuce: *sweat drops* Please review and check out Anime-GuardianAngel's profile and other stories. Oh she also has a poll up if you want to check that out as well.**

**Angel: *still running* AAAAAAAAAAH! A CRAZY DIVA IS OUT TO GET ME!**

**Zakuro: *runs even faster* ANGEL YOU'RE **ING DEAD!**


End file.
